


The Nth Time

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: Yours To Command [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Sex for Favors, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: It was thrilling, perhaps even enticing, to watch Albus pinned down to the bed with a larger man atop him, drilling into him.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Other(s)
Series: Yours To Command [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Nth Time

It was thrilling, perhaps even enticing, to watch Albus pinned down to the bed with a larger man atop him, drilling into him. Whilst it had taken Gellert a few times to quell down the anger and jealousy at the thought of another man using what he owned, he finally came to peace with it. Albus was a good fuck. Always had been, even before Gellert took control of his body and learnt each and every inch of his skin. There was something sweet about his eagerness to please, the way he always met his thrusts with an enthusiastic push of his own, and Sweet Merlin, the mewls and moans of pleasure could satiate any decent man. Gellert became drunk on the Albus he knew during sex.

As infuriating as he found it, he couldn’t blame other men for leering at him or desiring him. In fact, there were times Gellert felt smug when he caught it. Albus would obliviously walk around with his pretty face, not noticing the obvious stares he would get in return, and Gellert had the satisfaction of being the only one who could touch him, fuck him.

Things had changed recently. The initial flame of hatred that had roared when Rothbauer slyly mentioned using Albus to ensure his loyalty had somewhat dampened. He didn’t watch it happen the first time, too worried that his jealousy would spark up and hex the disgusting man for daring to place a fat finger on his property. But then, once Rothbauer had tucked himself back into his trousers and pledged his allegiance, Gellert walked into their bedroom to find a thoroughly used, insatiable Albus. He was lying on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly from the extent of the harsh fuck. His asshole peeked out, bright red, gaping and oozing with cum. His lips were plump and red, too, slightly parted. Everything about the scene in front of him made Gellert want to jump on top of him and pound into him over and over. He refrained, however, deciding to clean him up instead.

That first sight, of Albus looking so wrecked, sparked a new desire within him. He wanted to see it again. And luckily for Gellert, Rothbauer bragged about his little romp, and soon enough, Albus had a line of men waiting to fuck him. As more men took him, word spread about Gellert’s whore, and in turn his followers began to grow and grow.

He felt invincible.

But this time (the twelfth, he guessed, he wasn’t sure), Gellert wasn’t satisfied with just witnessing the aftermath of it all. No, he wanted to watch it unfold, watch Albus take cock just because he had been to. Vanhanen was the name of the man this time. He was large and thick with muscle. Gellert had chosen him based on the strong physique and the fascination of watching Albus be tossed around like a doll.

The men who came to have sex with Albus were always very different to Gellert. Whilst he liked to pry the man apart slowly, and draw out the pleasure, the visitors all preferred quick, rough and violent.

The slapping of flesh was disgusting, absolutely obscene, and filled Gellert’s erection as he watched the fat cock disappear and reappear at an alarming speed. He could tell it hurt- Albus’ groans were not solely out of pleasure- but Vanhanen didn’t rest, his punishing pace unrelenting. Albus was simply a hole for him to use. The thought excited him, made him want to make him into a real whore.

Albus came for a second time, his body flinching and stuttering as he arched his back and shot spunk onto the sheets. Vanhanen’s lips turned into a smirk, meaning the man was purposefully stroking Albus’ prostate with each thrust. Still was, judging by Albus’ strangled cries. Gellert slowly rubbed his bulge.

When Vanhanen left, Albus turned to face him, eyes half lidded and woozy. This one had lasted longer than the others, and from the looks of things, he had been more brutal. “How many more?” He asked, voice cracked and destroyed. Gellert didn’t answer but pressed a fierce kiss to his forehead. Albus’ eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
